hasta que te conoci-Klaine
by solo juli
Summary: un choque inesperado e inoportuno hace que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente y al final del día, para el joven morocho, todo se reduce a aprender a conocerte a ti mismo.
1. Chapter 1

_**un inesperado choque de suerte.**_

_bueno, esta es el primer fanfic que escribo de Klaine y espero que les guste 3 cualquier comentario es completamente aceptado. _

* * *

Se puede decir que todo empezó cuando Kurt salio ese antipático domingo a dar un paseo en su nuevo mini cooper amarillo, regalo adelantado de su graduación, de acuerdo, un auto de regalo , entregado un año antes, era un idea tentadora, mas sabiendo que podía presumirlo en el estacionamiento de Mckinley High, el auto era como el, no pasaba para nada desapercibido. Iba manejando tranquilamente por una de las calles principales de Ohio, mientras escuchaba y tarareaba "_Being Alive", _cuando sintió el impacto de, al parecer otro auto, el cinturón le dio un impulso de vuelta al respaldo del asiento y se quedo medio segundo en silencio, "no, no, esto no paso", se desabrocho la cinta que cruzaba sobre su hombro hasta llegar al final de su cadera y bajo echo una furia, habían chocado su auto, su muy preciado, nuevo, mini cooper amarillo. camino unos pocos pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el provocante de aquel problema.

-¡lo siento!, lo siento tanto, no vi tu auto.-el chico lucia apenado, demasiado, de echo estaba llorando, kurt no evito preguntarse a si mismo si lloraba por aquel incidente, pero esa idea le pareció absurda y la descarto al instante.

-CLARO!, ¿no viste un auto amarillo, solo, en el medio de la calle? tiene lógica- dijo en tono sarcástico. El chico evito el comentario y se agacho a ver si había algún daño importante y valla que si lo había, hizo una mueca que mostraba la mas pura frustración y golpeo su propio auto, un Mero Silver Shadow para ser exactos.

-ya te dije que lo siento, no venia prestando atención y la verdad no pensé que podía haber alguien mas a estas horas conduciendo.

-HOLA, ESTAMOS EN OHIO MUCHAS PERSONAS VIVEN AQUÍ, ¿SABES QUE EL AUTO ES NUEVO?- kurt estaba notablemente enojado, de echo, no había casi ni mirado al chico, solo observaba preocupadamente su auto.

-lo siento, ya te lo he dicho, no estaba prestando atención.- el dueño de aquel sofisticado auto viejo estaba comenzando a subir el tono de voz, y lo que suponía que debía ser una disculpa sonó mas como un tono de "súbete a tu maldito nuevo auto y déjame en paz" para los oídos de kurt.

-¿Y EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN? ¡ESTAS CONDUCIENDO! PUEDES MATAR A ALGUIEN.- kurt hacia gestos con cara y movía las manos como diciendo "¿que rayos te pasa?". El chico se paso las manos por el pelo, queriendo romper algo que no estuviera ya roto en esa escena.

-¿SABES LO QUE PASA MODELO DE PASARELA?-kurt hizo una mueca de sorpresa ante el apodo que le había dado el chico, sin duda era ofensivo, lo siguiente lo dijo casi a la velocidad de la luz- NO TODOS TENEMOS LA MENTE TAN LIMPIA COMO AL PARECER ESTA LA TUYA. ACABO DE PELEAR CON MI NOVIA Y NO ME INTERESA ESTAR PELEANDO CON PERSONAS EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE.-se dirigió a su auto, abrió la puerta y saco un papel y una lapicera, apoyo el papel en el capot del auto y escribió algo rápido- ten, este es mi numero, llámame después de las 4, el seguro arreglara esto mejor que nosotros.-diciendo eso ultimo en un tono mas tranquilo, le tendió el papel a kurt y subió a su Mero Silver Shadow negro, dejándolo solo y sin entender la mitad de lo que había escuchado.

el auto de aquel joven acelero rápido, haciendo chillar las ruedas, kurt por su parte, miro el papel y tenia una serie de números escritos, saco su celular y guardo el numero con el nombre "el maldito que choco mi auto", se subió a su auto y se puso nuevamente el cinturón, tomo el volante con las manos y tomo un largo y hondo respiro, puso la cabeza en medio de sus manos, apoyándola en el volante, "así que por eso lloraba" pensó, soltó un "Ja" y se incorporo, "idiota" susurro refiriéndose a aquel chico.

* * *

_bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi primera novela de Klaine, espero les guste (:_


	2. Chapter 2- tu

holaa, bueno este seria como el segundo capitulo de mi Fanfic, la verdad estuvieron rondando varias ideas en mi cabeza y me tome el día de hoy para pensar en la mas conveniente, así que vamos a ver que sale, espero les guste

* * *

Kurt llego a su casa exactamente una hora después del incidente, eran las 9:00 am y su paseo había tardado unas 2 horas, contando el inesperado choque en la parte trasera de su auto, estaciono el auto y bajo, todabia algo molesto, bajo hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta, la cerro y se quedo un minuto quieto pensando en...en nada en realidad, reacciono y se tiro de espaldas en su desordenada cama con sabanas de la tela mas fina. "linda forma de empezar el día" pensó, puso sus manos en su nariz, a la altura de sus ojos, cerrándolos y esperando que todo perdiera importancia, respiro y se sentó, ¿como se llamaba el chico? es decir,le había dicho que lo llamara, pero ¿que diría? hola chico que choco mi auto soy kurt . agarro un libro que tenia en su mesa de estudio y comenzó a leer la aburrida historia de como la globalización comenzó en el siglo XV .

eran las 3:40 pm cuando su celular sonó, lo tomo aun con las manos mojadas y atendió, "si,¿quien habla?". unos minutos después corto, se miro al espejo, "bonitas ojeras" y se refregó los parpados, termino de secar su cuerpo recién bañado y se dirigió a su Mero Silver Shadow negro descapotable, conducio los primeros 10 minutos sin prestar atención, luego se percato, que por ese mismo motivo había chocado esa misma mañana, se acomodo en el asiento y puso las dos manos en el volante, esta vez, usando los espejos y el vidrio que le permitía ver lo que había de frente.

kurt estaba sentado en la incomoda silla de cuero negro del edificio del seguro, esperando, a que ese chico llegara, eran las 4:20 pm y aun no llegaba, entonces, sin nada mejor que hacer, se puso a pensar en como era su apariencia física, para reconocerlo cuando llegara, lo único y poco que se le venia a la mente era que llevaba anteojos con carcasa negra y vidrio transparente, que era un poco mas bajo. no mucho mas, modelo de pasarela se rió, para si mismo, recordando el acertado apodo, no le había molestado, bueno, quizas si en el momento, pero cualquiera que tiene un buen gusto en la moda le gusta que lo llamen precisamente como a la gente que se dedica a la moda, sin contar que su voz al gritar se convertía en un tono agudo casi impensable y se volvió a reír al imaginar la reacción del chico al escuchar su voz gritándole.

-veo que el choque te golpeo la cabeza-escucho una voz que no era aguda ni grave, pero era definitivamente familiar, levanto su cabeza y vio a _ese_ chico- lo digo por que te veía reír de lejos...solo- el chico sonreía y kurt no emitió respuesta- oh vamos, solo estoy tratando de que esto no sea tan dramático.-hizo una mueca divertida, kurt simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, era mas lindo de lo que lo había visto, esperen, era _mucho_ mas lindo de lo que le había parecido, ojos del color de la miel, o el otoño, o alguna mezcla entre ambos, sonrisa adorable y que irradiaba confianza, y lo que le llamo la atención fue su conjunto de ropa,para nada desubicado, unos pantalones crema oscuro, una camisa y una campera de cuero negra, nada mal de echo- hey...¿sigues enojado?, lo siento, de nuevo, pero fue un accidente-kurt reacciono y se rió, tratando de no lucir nervioso.

-estoy bien, solo que el choque afecto mi cabeza, lo siento, estuve quedándome tildado toda la mañana el lapsos de media hora-lo dijo de forma graciosa haciendo que el chico se riera, aun mas lindo cuando ríe.

-soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson-le tendió la mano, kurt la tomo.

-kurt hummel- se estrecharon las manos y acto seguido Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt- este ultimo dirigió sus ojos al cabello de Blaine, tenia el pelo algo húmedo y lleno de rulos, en su vida kurt había visto un color negro tan intenso.

-que forma particular de conocernos, kurt.

-es lo que pasa con las personas particulares.

-¿me estas llamando "particular"?-dijo divertido, kurt no evito pensar que ese chico de rulos era mucho mas agradable de lo que había sido esa mañana y luego recordó el "acabo de pelear con mi novia". tenia novia.

-me estoy llamando "particular"- lo corrigió el castaño.

-no te conozco lo suficiente, de echo no te conozco nada, pero se que tu voz es algo particular-kurt hizo silencio-sin ofender claro esta- continuo blaine moviendo las manos como explicando. kurt se rió y unos segundos después los estaban llamando de una de las oficinas.

después de una explicación detallada de los echos, el seguro acepto cubrir todos los daños provocados, pero no se salvaron del papeleo, nadie se salva del papeleo. kurt y blaine caminaron hasta el pequeño café que había en el edificio, pidieron sus ordenes por separado, se sentaron en mesas diferentes y se dispusieron a llenar todos esos datos, que no tenían nada que fuera de gran importancia.

Kurt miraba cada tanto a blaine, que se encontraba llenando esos papeles con pura cara de concentración, no era nada difícil de saber que kurt era gay, con el echo de mirar como caminaba ya era algo obvio, pero al perecer a blaine no le había importado y eso era algo que le agradaba, de echo, hasta ese momento, justamente una hora y media después de conocer a blaine a kurt le agradaba todo de el y no lo conocía en lo absoluto. un rato después los papeles estaban entregados y firmados por personas que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia que poder ejercían sobre esos papeles, salieron del edificio ni juntos ni separados, solo salieron, kurt se iba a acercar a despedirse y decirle que todo estaba bien y no había resentimientos, pero quizas, solo quizas se quedo escuchando la charla por teléfono que blaine estaba llevando a cavo.-¿que mas puedo hacer?. claro, entiendo, todo es mi culpa.¿sabes? has lo que quieras. olvídalo, no importa.- blaine se separo del celular, frunciendo el ceño, al parecer, la persona con que blaine estaba hablando, estaba gritando, bastante fuerte. cuando blaine acabo la llamada, enojado, kurt se acerco a el, con la mayor naturalidad fingida.

-que todo finalmente se soluciono, así que, no lo se, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-hasta entonces-dijo blaine y le estrecho a la mano, ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿17?¿18?, era completamente maduro para ser tan joven y eso a kurt le encantaba. subió a su auto y arranco, al dar la vuelta no evito ver como el morocho de ojos color indefinido se agarraba fuerte al volante llorando.

* * *

bueno, y ese señoras y señores fue el segundo capitulo, si es que alguien lee el cap, comenten o den una señal de que lo leyeron JAJAJ solo para estar segura que no le escribo al aire, o al Internet, o a la nada. en fin, hasta el próximo cap !


	3. Chapter 3 casualidad

bueno este es el 3º capitulo, perdon por tardar pero es que mi compu se rompio y bla bla bla, bueno espero les guste y espero sus reviews

*_aviso: no estoy en mi computadora, por lo tanto no tengo google chrome o como se escriba, por lo tanto no tengo corrector, por lo tanto va a haber algunas faltas ortograficas, sobre todo acentos, no soy nada buena en los acentos. ahora si, ¡a leer!_

* * *

kurt se desperto con el tono de despertador de su ipod, lunes. el odiaba plenamente los lunes, es decir, ¿quien no odia los lunes? era el dia mas fastidiozo de la semana, sobre todo, por que tenia que levantarse temprano despues de 2 días de descanzo, bueno, a exepcion de este domingo pasado, que habia sido un poco menos relajante. el castaño salio de la ducha ya cambiado, habia elejido su conjunto esa misma mañana y era algo que ultimamente se le hacia costumbre, no necesitaba horas para elejir su atuando, tenia un gusto en la moda tan particular que con solo mirar su armario 5 minutos ya tenia el conjunto armado, peino su cabello, humecto su piel y salio directo a ese instituto, donde lo unico bueno era el Coro.

-¡Hummel!-grito Mercedes desde el otro lado del pasillo-¿donde estuviste toda la tarde?, habiamos arreglado ir a la casa de Lea,¿lo olvidaste?-la chica ya se encontraba apoyada en los casilleros que estaban junto al de kurt.

-no fue una tarde precisamente desocupada.-el chico de ojos cielo se volteo a verla.

-oh, cariño, ¿que paso?

-nada preocupante, solo chocaron mi auto-hizo una mueca, inclinando la boca hacia un costado.

-¡espera!-mercedes abrio los ojos-¡hablas de tu bonito auto amarillo! ¿quien fue el atrevido?-"okey, chica, calmate" penso kurt y le sonrio.

-vamos a verlo y te cuento en el camino. y así mismo fue, kurt le conto con sumo detalle y suma exageración como había sido el insidente y la mirada de mercedes cambiaba constantemente. no se olvido, logicamente de describir a Blaine de pies a cabeza, haciendo enfasis a la hermosa sonrisa que tenia y tambien que tenia novia.

-¿el chico tiene tu edad?

-supongo, no le pregunte la edad, pero no es mayor que yo-kurt recordaba al morocho como si fuera una especie de ángel y es que para kurt, ver a un chico como blaine, tratandolo bien, siendo bromista despues de aquel encuentro y simplemente vistiendo desentemente, era algo que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, solo se preguntaba si lo volveria a ver y se percato de que tenia su telefono celular, pero, ¿quien era el para llamarlo?, adémas, ni siquiera tenia una escusa que valga como escusa, "hola blaine, soy kurt, te llamo solo por que..." no había nada con que llenar esos puntos, y kurt lo sabía, sin contar que al parecer, blaine no era gay, "genial" penso kurt, conoces un chico que parece tener todo lo que te gusta y es heterosexual. "moriré solo"

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- kurt salio de la burbuja en la que se encontraba al escuchar el grito de su amiga-¡VAYA QUE SI CHOCO!- la chica no podia estar mas sorprendida y no era para menos.-¿burt lo vio?

-no aún-kurt abrio los ojos como percatandoce de algo "MI PAPA NO LO VIO", lo unico que se le cruzaba por la mente era a burt retandolo y dicendole todas esas cosas que un papa te dice cuando hiciste algo mal.

despues de 2 horas de historia, por fin llegaba su tiempo de descanzo, de ser el mismo, de encontrarse con ese grupo de personas que lo aceptaban mas alla de todo, fue hasta su casillero a dejar sus libros, se puso fijador para el cabello cuando fue envestido bruscamente contra su casillero, golpeo la cabeza contra este y callo al suelo, Finn que habia visto la escena que habia durado una fraccion de segundo se acerco a kurt, queriendo matar a dave karofsky luego.

-kurt, ¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas ir a enfermeria?-finn trataba de levantarlo, pero el chico solo lloraba en el suelo, agarrado a sus rodillas como hacia siempre que lloraba.

-dejame-dijo en un susurro, al que finn no hizo caso-finn dejame.-dijo un poco mas alto y en un tono que parecia amenazador,¿kurt? ¿amenazando?-FINN TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES- y se levanto furioso, tomo su bolso, cerro fuertemente el casillero y salio corriendo de ahi, sin importarle las miradas o cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, finn por su parte, entendio a su hermanastro y corrio a buscar a puck y a sam para dejarle en claro, de una vez por todas a karofsky que a kurt, nadie, nadie, lo tocaba.

las practicas del coro terminaron rapido para kurt, que no dejaba de temblar del miedo, ante las frias palabras que le habia dicho dave gusto antes de empujarlo "te matare maricon", el sabia que sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, mejores amigos, o mejor dicho, su hermanastro y sus dos mejores amigos habian golpeado a karofsky, pero eso en cierta manera aumentaba su miedo, no queria enfrentarse al chico, no queria tener que ser golpeado por ser como era, el queria un mundo donde todos fueran como Blaine, un mundo en donde conoces a una persona de la peor manera y esta no deja de ser amigable contigo,por mas que te gusten los hombres, las muejeres o ambos sexos. y entonces vino a su mente la loca idea de cambiarse de escuela, luego despues de las regionales. no mas sufriemiento, no mas dave karofsky, solo habia un detalle, ¿a que institucion recuriria?

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en el capitulo que sigue va a haber mas accion, espero. perdon por las faltas al escribir y bueno eso, gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4-never again

hola! bueno ya tengo mi computadora de nuevo..wii, eso significa que voy a subir mas capítulos mas seguido, bueno, gracias a las pocas personas que van siguiendo la historia y espero que pronto se sumen mas (inserte corazón)

* * *

_Never Again._

El castaño llego del instituto Mckinley high y dejo su bolso en el sillón, las clases en el coro eran como una liberación, como un lugar apartado de todo lo malo. tomate unos segundos,imagina un mundo perfecto, cierra los ojos...¿lo tienes? bueno, ese lugar perfecto era la sala del coro para kurt, lo único bueno en toda la semana, el mes o incluso, el año. no había nada que lo hiciera mantener mas vivo que ese lugar y las personas que habían en el. entro a la cocina y se encontró con carole, que le sonrió como cada día, y como cada día su sonrisa desapareció al ver el gesto perdido del castaño.

-¿otro día difícil?-la mujer se limpio las manos con el delantal que llevaba puesto y se acerco a kurt, situando sus manos, esta vez en los hombros de este.

-eso creo-e hizo una mueca, suspiro y se lanzo a los brazos de carole-es que ya no lo aguanto.-y lloro, lloro mucho, como lo hacia cuando nadie lo estaba viendo, pero ahí estaba carole, sufriendo al ver a kurt de esa manera-

-esta bien, tranquilo-le acariciaba el pelo en signo protector, esa mujer irradiaba amor.-hablare con tu padre de una vez por todas, no importa lo que digas, no asistirás mas a ese colegio kurt, ¿que te dijo esta vez?-carole se separo y limpio sus lagrimas,que al igual que sus ojos, eran como el cristal. kurt empezó a balbucear tratando de evitar de una vez esa pregunta.-¿que te dijo?-carole sonaba preocupada ¿y como no estarlo?.

kurt tomo aire limpiando sus ojos por ultima vez y se había dicho, en ese momento que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por dave karofsky- me amenazo de muerte-dijo firme y sin trabas, carole llevo sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron. un día después burt estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina del director figgins, junto a el estaba kurt, frió en indiferente, en la otra esquina se encontraba dave y su difunto padre. no hace falta aclarar mucho, karofsky suspendido, kurt a salvo temporalmente, burt en busca de una nueva escuela y sam, finn y puck con un problema menos para solucionar.

blaine se encontraba en el edifico Dalton bajando las escaleras apresuradamente, acomodando su corbata azul con lineas bordo y con su bolso en su hombro derecho, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo atendió al instante, era su histérica y bonita novia. luego de decirle que la amaba y esas cursilerias que los novios dicen fue hasta el salón donde se encontraban los famosos warblers. wes le hizo un saludo con las manos y comenzó la reunión.-canciones-dijo wes llamando la atención de todos-necesitamos buenas canciones para las regionales, es nuestra oportunidad, no debemos perderla-todos empezaron a comentar en vos media unos con otros.

-que les parece algo como "_teenage dream"_, todo el mundo ama a katy, no es dificil, tiene buen ritmo, linda letra, la amaran-dijo el morocho parándose entusiasmado.

-bien, digo wes. ¿que les parece?-todos estaban de acuerdo, todos siempre estaban de acuerdo cuando se trataba de una idea que había dado blaine, y no era por que el chico fuera mejor que ellos o tuviera autoridad, todos era consientes que cada idea que salia de blaine no solo era buena, sino que probablemente antes de decirla blaine se había tomado unos minutos pensando, así que no haba nada que oponer, tenían la canción, solo faltaba, bueno cantarla.

el ensayo de los warblers había finalizado, bueno solo en ensayo, todabia tenían unos 15 minutos para su charla general diaria, ese espacio en las dos horas donde hablaban de temas comunes, compartían anécdotas de su días anteriores, daban ideas y opinaban sobre como el fútbol americano influía en las vidas de ellos.

-¿como creen que sera la competencia este año?-pregunto un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared.

-escuche que sera dificil, ¿escucharon hablar de la escuela publica Mckinley high? dicen que tiene buenas voces, creo que ganaron el año pasado, pero no lo hicieron en las regionales.

-la verdad es que yo no escuche nada, pero..¿de que hay que asustarnos? ¡vamos!¡somos los warblers!-dijo blaine animándolos. ese chico era la la maldita alma del grupo.-ellos nos temen a nosotros-hizo un gesto de diva y todos rieron.

-en fin-dijo thad, uno de los mejores amigos de blaine.-no es por ser pesimista, pero oí que hay una chica que puede mantener los tonos altos sin siquiera esforzarse, podría hacer malabares o bailar sin tener problemas.

-suficiente-dijo wes, de nuevo, llamando la atención ¿que tenia ese chico que todos siempre lo escuchaban? bueno era algo así como uno de los "lideres", había sido elegido por votación-creo que debemos dejar de hablar de los demás y enfocarnos en nosotros. un mes chicos. un mes y arrasamos con ese concurso.-todos dieron un grito de victoria y rieron luego, el timbre sonó y esa pequeña hora de arte, termino.

_un mes __después_

kurt se encontraba con los demás en la sala del coro, ese año las regionales se harían en Mckinley, lo que los hacían sentir confiados y al mismo tiempo con la presión de ganar. estaban todos hablando, aun faltaba una hora para que empiece la competencia y todos se encontraban cambiados y listos, kurt por su parte estaba fingiendo escuchar la interesante charla de tina con artie acerca de como limpiaba las ruedas de su silla, la realidad es que el solo estaba pensando en una cosa, y esa cosa no era un cosa, era una persona, y esa persona era blaine. por alguna razón no había podido dejar de pensar en el, no era que lo pensaba a todas horas como alguien que esta sumamente enamorado, solo había días en los que se acordaba de el, y los días mas comunes eran los domingos, siempre se acordaba de el los domingos, se preguntaba como estaba, si ya había arreglado su auto o si había agendado su numero luego de que kurt lo llamara, hacia un mes y unos días que no lo veía y para ser francos, quería verlo, y mucho.

la competencia había comenzado, blaine estaba sentado en unas de las sillas de ese auditorio observando el coro The Good Mons se ganaba los aplausos del publico, los nervios lo comían y mas sabiendo que eran los siguientes "bien,aquí vamos" se dijo a si mismo y respiro, se levanto de su silla junto a sus compañeros y caminaron hasta llegar atrás del escenario.

-¡¿están todos listos?!-dijo wes en forma de aliento-¡esto sera pan comido chicos!-hicieron su saludo que era una tradición de ellos y salieron. se acomodaron en sus lugares, las luces permanecían apagadas, blaine estaba adelante de todos sonriendo listo para cantar esa canción, las luces dieron directo en su cara, la música empezó a sonar y el empezó a cantar.

los chicos de New Directions estaban sentados unos asientos mas arriba de donde antes estaban Los warblers. kurt levanto a vista dejando de jugar con sus manos, ahí fue cuando lo vio, blaine cantaba moviéndose por el escenario el estribillo, con esa voz tan nueva para kurt, este no evito quedar con la boca abierta al verlo ahí parado, así es, era blaine, el chico que choco su auto era el mismo que ahora estaba deslumbrando a todos con su voz, no le presto atención al resto de los chicos sobre el escenario que hacían los coros y algunos cantaban de acompañamiento mientras bailaban junto a blaine, no, a el solo le importaba ver al morocho, con ahora, una cantidad importante de gel en la cabeza, y kurt no evito pensar que se veía hermoso con el pelo así peinado, llevaba ese traje que le quedaba perfecto al cuerpo y no se percato de lo hundido que estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que rachel le dio un pequeño codazo. "hey kurt, son buenos" dijo la chica y kurt asintió sin dejar de mirar a blaine "si que lo son", rachel hizo una mueca y se giro hacia tina "esta muerto por el cantante" le susurro, tina se estiro sobre rachel y vio a kurt mirando a blaine fijamente "eso creo" respondió y re rió. la canción termino y todos estallaron el aplausos, kurt se paro al ver que algunas personas ya lo hacían, quizas tenia suerte y blaine lo veía.. esperen ¿lo estaba viendo? kurt creyó por un minuto que su saludo se dirigía a el, pero fue hasta que vio 2 asientos mas abajo como una chica saludaba al morocho y le tiraba incontables besos, supuso que era su novia y se volvió a sentar. genial, era su turno de cantar ¿como iba a hacerlo sabiendo que blaine quizas lo iba a ver? ¿quizas? no, definitivamente lo iba a ver, los chicos de new directions iban a cantar 2 canciones originales, y en una kurt tenia un solo ¿como reaccionaria blaine al verlo? el echo de pensarlo le hizo arreglar su cabello. "¿listos?" pregunto will, "listos" respondieron todos, menos kurt.

* * *

bueno este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que los demás.. espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, ¡gracias por leer!

_*cualquier recomendación, comentario, o critica constructiva sera aceptada (:_


	5. Chapter 5

jelow (? bueno este es el 5° cap, creo..jajaj, bueno emm gracias a Gabriela Cruz, que creo que es la unica persona que sigue el fic xd jajaj I LOVE U! y bueno eso..

* * *

Nuevo comienzo

Kurt y los demás subieron al escenario, en lo primero que se fijo fue en localizar a Blaine, lo cual no se le hizo para nada difícil, ya que estaba asientos mas debajo de donde se suponía que estaban sentados los chicos de new directions. Las luces se prendieron y la canción comenzó a sonar, Rachel y Finn ya tomaban sus muy practicados lugares entonando juntos, las primeras estrofas de la canción. Kurt estaba atrás junto a los demás acompañando, y entonces el turno de santana llego y unos segundos después se le unió puck, agarrándola de la cintura y haciendo un paso de baile, a todos parecía gustarles la canción y enloquecieron cuando Mike recurrió a sus pasos de baile, por su parte, Blaine miraba atento y sonriente a ese grupo que se presentaba, no dejaba de pensar que eran buenos, tal como habían dicho. Terminada la primera canción y sin tiempo para mucho respiro comenzó la segunda, sorprendiendo por completo al público, mercedes y brittany cantaban a la par, mientras los chicos atrás bailaban, había llegado, el momento de kurt había llegado, bailando al ritmo de la música agarro a tina entre sus brazos y le dio una vuelta, quedando los dos, enfrente del escenario, la voz de kurt salió como una granada disparada, haciendo aplaudir al publico de asombro, era la primera vez en el coro que kurt cantaba un solo en las regionales y su voz tan _particular_ no se dejaba menospreciar, tina lo acompañaba con su voz de fondo, bailando con él , y la mirada profunda de Blaine se poso en kurt , con la expresión confundida, el ceño fruncido y un "vaya, esto es raro" en su cabeza, el castaño lo miro justo antes de que la canción terminara, las miradas de encontraron unos 6 segundos antes de que las luces se volvieran a apagar, Blaine se paro junto a los demás y silbó, el chico cantaba bien, demasiado bien.

Era la hora, la parte más importante del concurso había llegado, darían los ganadores y kurt pensó, que ya sabía a qué escuela se cambiaría, subieron todos al escenario, los 3 talentosos grupos que habían dado lo mejor de sí se encontraban en, quizás, la única parte del concurso que de verdad importaba, tantos meses practicando para ese día y no se podía esperar nada menos que la victoria. Kurt trato de ver a Blaine, pero había demasiadas personas sobre el escenario y no era el mejor lugar para encontrar a alguien, pero el hecho de siquiera saber que Blaine estaba parado en el mismo escenario lo puso feliz, y lo más gracioso es que no sabía por qué, no conocía a Blaine, en absoluto, lo había visto 2 veces, y en una de ellas habían peleado, no es que si lo viera lo iría a abrazar como abrazas a alguien a quien no vez hace mucho, pero que aprecias, no, lo máximo que podía decir era "¿Blaine? Oh que casualidad, no sabía que cantabas, ¡lo haces bien!" y el respondería "disculpa, ¿te conozco?" o al menos eso pensaba kurt mientras entraba en jurado con un sobre en la mano ¿Por qué Blaine debía acordarse de el? Había pasado un mes de su "encuentro" y no había necesidad de recordar a alguien a quien le chocaste el auto un aburrido domingo, pero la vida de kurt no era una montaña rusa, para nada, era una calle recta, sin nada emocionante, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para pensar en la persona que choco su auto un aburrido domingo.

-en 3° puesto-dijo el hombre parado frente a un escritorio alto con un sobre en su mano, abrió el pequeño sobre y sonrió- The Good Mons- y todos aplaudieron, el grupo estaba desanimado, pero eso no impidió que se abrazaran en gesto de apoyo.-y en 1° lugar...-el hombre miro a los grupos, la mirada de kurt estaba nerviosa mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de rachel, blaine, al contrario, sonreía y esperaba la respuesta, sabiendo que no importara cual fuera su resultado, estaría feliz-New directionsss-todos saltaron y se abrazaron, el publico aplaudía con fuerza y silbaban, le alcanzaron el enorme premio a will y este lo alzo, lo habian echo, otra vez. blaine se acerco a will y lo tomo de la mano, dándole una palmada en el hombro, mientras le sonreía, kurt vio el gesto y no evito pensar en lo adorable que era el morocho y en lo diferente que se veía con gel.

media hora después blaine se encontraba saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose con jeff al estacionamiento, donde dejarían en el colectivo alquilado su premio, para luego, buscar a los demás, blaine vio de lejos que un chico de cuerpo grande empujaba a otro contra una pared, dejo el premio rápidamente en el suelo y se dispuso a correr hasta aquel chico.

-hey déjalo idiota-grito blaine a unos 4 metros de llegar, el chico se dio vuelta y blaine que seguía corriendo con jeff siguiéndolo, vio a aquel otro chico ya en el suelo, y la ira tomo control de su cuerpo por alguna razón al ver que era kurt.

-oh miren quienes llegaron, los perdedores de clase alta-blaine camino decidido el metro que lo separaba y golpeo a karofsky, haciendo que cayera, este se levanto y le pego a blaine en el estomago, quien se inclino hacia adelante recibiendo, esta vez un golpe en la cara, jeff llego y amenazo fríamente a karofsky, a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo la voz con la que dijo "aléjate". pero en teoría a dave no le daba miedo jeff, si no, la situación que no le convenía. kurt estaba paralizado en el suelo y era como si estuviera tildado, solo que temblando, tenia la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y lloraba, lloraba mucho.

-esto no queda así maricón, la próxima vez no tendrás a nadie que te ayude.- señalo a kurt con odio y dicho esto se alejo.

-ve a llamar a los amigos, o a alguien rápido-dijo blaine con la voz adolorida, se encontraba en el suelo con las manos rodeando las rodillas en busca de aire.

-pero tu..

-ve, yo estoy bien, puedo encargarme.

jeff salio corriendo y blaine trato de recuperarse, toco su cara, miro su mano y ..si, estaba sangrando no le importo y se levanto como pudo, deseaba aire en este instante, camino rengando y con una mano en el estomago, el poco espacio que lo separaba de kurt, se agacho y puso una mano el el hombro del castaño. kurt tembló ante el contacto

-¡kurt!¿te encuentras bien?-su voz salio en un susurro casi inaudible, a causa de la falta de aire y sobra de dolor, kurt levanto la vista lentamente de sus rodillas y blaine suplico no tener que volver a verlo así. no respondió y solo se quedo mirándolo, dentro de su estado de shock no podía creer que blaine estuviera ahí, no podía creer que la sangre que salia de su labio podía haber sido causa de haberlo defendido no podía creer que haya recordado su nombre y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo. blaine respondió el abrazo sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, el cuerpo de kurt se sostenía fuerte al de blaine, llorando en su hombro y apretando mas cada tanto, el morocho que permanecía arrodillado entendió y sostuvo a kurt como si eso fuera lo único que lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, arrugaba el ceño recordando la escena de ver de lejos como karofsky tiraba a kurt al suelo y se pregunto como alguien podía hacerle algo así a una persona, entonces apretó mas al castaño tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, solo que sin palabras.

kurt soltó a blaine y este lo miro con incertidumbre, se seco las lagrimas y volvió su miraba al chico de ojos color indefinido, le sonrió débilmente y le respondió "ahora estoy bien, gracias blaine" el morocho le devolvió la sonrisa, se levanto y ayudo a kurt a hacerlo, para cuando este termino de levantarse finn corría hacia ellos y atrás lo seguía will seguido del resto de los compañeros, blaine localizo a jeff y a sus compañeros unos cuantos metros mas atrás..

* * *

buenoo espero que les haya gustado! la verdad este capitulo salio sin pensarlo, solo empece a escribir y bueno, ahí quedo el resultado, los próximos capítulos son mas "movidos" así que no dejen de leer, gracias, de nuevo, a las personas /persona que lee y espero sus reviews (inserte corazon) =)


	6. Chapter 6-take care of you

holaa bueno, hace como unos varios días que no escribo, pero la verdad es falta de incentivo, espero les guste el capitulo y bueno supongo que ya le voy a empezar a poner mas acción, todabia no se si va a tener mas de 10 capítulos pero voy a ver, cada vez que escribo salen nuevas y nuevas ideas entonces nunca se cuando definitivamente voy a decidir a terminar

* * *

_take care of you._

kurt entro a la oficina del director Figgins por 5 vez en la semana, pero esta vez era algo un poco diferente, al entrar se encontró con burt en una silla y se sentó al instante junto a el, todos permanecían en silencio y kurt tomo esos pocos segundos para analizar quienes mas estaban ahí, su mirada se encontró con la de karofsky al instante y sintió un pánico insoportable que hacia estremecer todas sus células, al lado de este se encontraba un hombre, de contextura grande usaba un traje y tenia aproximadamente la edad de su padre, supuso que era el padre de dave y se pregunto como alguien que parecía tan correcto podía tener un hijo tan...tan dave, giro su cabeza y se encontró con el director tras el escritorio, en una escala de 60 directores mas malos en la galaxia, para kurt se podía decir que figgins ocupaba el puesto 1, y es que ese hombre no había echo muchos esfuerzos por protegerlo. kurt noto que el silencio seguía ahí, incomodo, incesante, era un silencio tan profundo que podía jurar en ese instante que pensó que se había quedado sordo, ese pensamiento intimidante termino cuando alguien entro prácticamente corriendo a la oficina "lo siento por llegar tarde, había trafico y dalton no esta cerca" kurt giro su cuerpo sobre la silla al escuchar la voz tan familiar la voz que había conocido hace poco mas de un mes, esa voz que combinada con música era..dios era el paraíso, y entonces vio a blaine agarrado al marco de la puerta notablemente agitado y tomando aire, no dijo nada, pero, maldita sea, ese chico era perfecto, era la palabra "perfección" en carne y hueso y no había nada que le atrayera mas que su cuerpo en ese traje, si alguna vez había tenido _alguna_ mínima duda existente sobre su sexualidad, al ver al morocho se habian esfumado, era 100% gay, y lo sabia al darse cuenta que ni esa cantidad de gel podía evitar que una pequeña ondulación se formara en la punto del cabello de blaine y lo hiciera ver hermoso, era perfecto sin duda, y el echo de que haya recibido un golpe por el lo hacia sentir tan..ya, para que explicarlo, creo que todos alguna vez sentimos ese "asdfgh" cuando _esa_ persona hace algo que nos hace sentir especiales. blaine hizo un saludo general y se sentó en la ultima silla libre. mirando a kurt y haciéndole un "hola" solo con los labios, kurt sonrió de costado y levanto un poco su mano, saludándolo, blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su atención en en el director.

bien..-dijo figgins rompiendo el silencio que se había vuelto a formular, esta vez un poco menos profundo-todos aquí sabemos a que se debe esta reunion...

vaya al punto por favor-dijo burt con la voz ronca, aguantándose las ganas de pararse y darle un buen golpe a dave. "de acuerdo" contesto el director, "cuéntanos lo sucedido kurt"

kurt comenzó a contar con sumo detalle como había sido la escena, el solo había ido a buscar el perfume que le había encargado rachel para que lo comprara por Internet, nunca se imagino que aparecería karofsky y lo comenzaría a amenazar, incluso la voz de kurt sonaba aun confundida y con una carga inmensa de miedo, todos miraban expectantes a las palabras y de a rato el padre de dave lo miraba decepcionado a su hijo como diciéndole "¿es verdad? me decepcionas", cuando llego la parte de blaine todo se volvió, de alguna manera mas tenso, blaine lo miraba con duda esperando a ver que decía acerca de su ayuda, mientras karofsky no sacaba la mirada de morocho, amenazándolo mentalmente y la mirada que este le dirigía no decía nada mas que "vuelve a hacerle daño y te mato", blaine no tenia miedo, por algo era el encargado del equipo de lucha de su escuela, cuando kurt dijo "lo ultimo que vi, fue a dave en el piso y blaine parado frente a el" burt miro al chico de ojos miel casi marrones, vio como este miraba a karofsky y solo pendo en lo agradecido que estaba de ese chico, el relato termino y la conversación siguió.

-¿todo eso es verdad?-dijo el padre de dave. "si" contesto este secamente sin quitar la mirada de kurt y luego posarla en blaine.

-¿blaine?-pregunto figgins-¿algo que quieras aclarar?

-no señor, todo paso tal cual kurt lo describe, no tengo nada que objetar o agregar.-al parecer blaine no dejaba de sorprender a kurt, era todo un hombre, completamente educado, todo un caballero, kurt suspiro. pensó que si el estaba ahí, era por que ya había hablado con figgins y el sabia como habian ocurrido los echos desde el punto de vista de blaine. luego del relato la familia karofsky se había retirado, dave estaba suspendido solo por algunas semanas y kurt con el trauma de su vida.

-bien, creo que ya sabemos lo que haremos, kurt, no asistirás mas a esta institución-burt dijo firme mirando a su hijo.-solo hay que encontrar una escuela.

-yo se a cual puede ir-la voz de blaine llamo la atención de todos, se paro y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda agarrándolas.-dalton, es una escuela privada, el ingreso es caro, pero afirmo que vale la pena, podrías entrar este semestre, me tome la molestia de dejar el parte con tus notas de los últimos años a los directores, que por cierto se lo pedí a figgins hace unos días, los directivos dijeron que no habría problema en que entres,en dalton tenemos una regla de cero tolerancia a el abuso de cualquier tipo, no estarás inseguro ahí, ademas estoy yo.-dicho esto ultimo kurt sonrió aun mas de los que ya lo estaba haciendo ¿acaso ningún detalle se le pasaba a blaine?

-de acuerdo, creo que ya tienes escuela, kurt-burt sonrió y se paro, kurt hizo lo mismo, saludaron a figgins quien les deseo suerte y salieron de la habitación.-sigue caminando hijo, yo te alcanzo, debo hablar algo con el director.-kurt asintió y siguió caminando, con miedo de que dave salga de alguna parte.

"¿porque no mencionaste lo del golpe, blaine?" "no creo que sea necesario, solo provocaría mas problemas y no quiero que kurt se preocupe, si el no lo vio, es mejor para el, de otra manera el se sentiría culpable" blaine estaba hablando con el director cuando burt entro interrumpiéndolos, de acuerdo, había escuchado la conversación y estaba bastante sorprendido de la madurez del chico morocho.

-disculpen,¿interrumpo?.

-no, esta bien señor, yo ya me iba.

-esta bien, era justamente contigo que quería hablar-burt le sonrió a blaine, que hizo un gesto y previamente saludo a figgins, luego salieron los dos de la oficina.-escuche que dave te devolvió el golpe..-blaine se paro en seco e hizo un silencio.

-si, disculpe por no haberlo dicho, es solo que no creí que fuera el mejor momento

-entiendo, haber déjame ver.-burt se acerco a blaine y vio mas de cerca la marca roja que cruzaba su labio superior hasta el inferior y luego un poco la barbilla, burt hizo una mueca-te golpeo fuerte, ¿has ido al medico?.

-no, no he tenido tiempo-blaine bajo la mirada, burt lo tomo de los hombros y blaine levanto la mirada."gracias chico" dijo burt "no se que habría pasado si no hubieses intervenido" blaine sonrió y luego se despidió.

_unas 2 semanas después _

-okey, pa..creo que esta es mi nueva escuela-susurro kurt mirando desde la ventanilla del auto el imponente edificio.

-todo estará bien, kurt, confió en que blaine te cuidara bien.-burt le guiño un ojo y kurt se puso rojo ¿que hacia su padre dándole una indirecta como esa?

-es heterosexual-soltó kurt, con un tono mas apenado del que quería mostrar.

-solo bromeo, diviértete, luego me llamas ¿si?-el chico de ojos azules asintió y salio del auto "diviértete" "claro, me voy a divertir en mi nueva escuela, lleno de chicos", kurt abrió los ojos y formulo un "oh" en su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que su padre quería decir con "diviértete" la escuela estaba llena de chicos, sacudió su cabeza preguntándose desde cuando su padre hacia bromas tan, bueno de ese estilo. entro a su nueva escuela y noto que todos lucían iguales, bueno era obvio por que llevaban puesto el uniforme al igual que el, no había visto a blaine desde la reunion en la dirección, pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de verlo ese día, siguió caminando y llego a al salón de dirección de la escuela.

-disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo luego de tocar la puerta y abrirla. "claro" dijo un hombre delgado de aproximadamente 50 años y no algunas canas "¿que necesitas?"- emm bueno, soy kurt hummel, me transfirieron desde la escuela mckinley, hoy comenzaba las clases.-ya estaba dentro de la oficina y la decoración era exquisita, kurt pensó que seguramente habian contratado a alguien para decorarla. "oh kurt claro" sonrió "blaine me ha hablado mucho de ti" kurt sonrió mas, noto que alguien se paraba tras el y se volteo, había un chico morocho, no tanto como blaine claro, por que el pelo de blaine era único "soy nick" dijo el chico, "yo te enseñare la escuela"..

* * *

buenoooo y eso es todo por hoy y por unos dias mas supongo, gracias a las personas que leen y bueno eso, la verdad estoy disfrutando escribiendo esto, es algo diferente, espero sus reviews y bueno eso {inserte corazon}


	7. Chapter 7-entonces

jelow! bueno, haber...acá estamos, otra vez, yo frente a la compu, en mi cama, con calor.. vos en alguna hora del día leyendo esto ¿no tenes que hacer nada mas productivo? solo digo, igual gracias por estar leyendo esto, significa que la historia te interesa, genial! que te siga interesando por que tengo buenas ideas, ahora no te molesto mas, seguí leyendo!

* * *

_CAP-7:entonces.._

kurt caminaba por los largos pasillos de Dalton junto a su ...¿compañero? ¿guía? lo que sea, caminaba junto a Nick y pensaba que Dalton de noche daría mas miedo que cualquier cosa, se podría grabar una película de terror ahí, pero eso no significaba que no fuera hermosa, de echo lo era y amaba ese lugar por que se parecía a esas escuelas en las películas donde dos personajes se encuentran en la biblioteca y se enamoran, bien, de acuerdo, kurt era un poco -bastante- romántico. si bien nick le iba explicando cada sector kurt no podía parar de repetirse una pregunta en su cabeza "¿donde esta blaine?". "bien kurt, aquí es donde surge la magia warbler, donde debatimos acerca de la evolución de la música y un ambiente donde todos podemos expresarnos libremente, donde cada uno hace vibrar sus cuerdas vocales y el alma es libre" nick pronunciaba esas palabras haciéndose el inteligente y poniendo una cara de inspiración que hizo que kurt estallara de la risa, ¿acaso todos aquí son geniales?"en fin" ,continuo el chico, "aquí donde cantamos" y kurt volvió a reír , kurt observo detenidamente los sillones, las ventanas, todo era hermoso, salieron de la habitación y kurt no podía estar mas maravillado con ese lugar.

-¡hey Peter Pan!-grito una voz taras de ellos, nick se dio vuelta riendo y kurt hizo lo mismo, solo que con una cara de curiosidad.

-¡oh miren!-dijo nick-¿acaso es una botella de gel o es Blaine Anderson?-kurt volvió a soltar una carcajada y luego vio a blaine, estaba hermoso ¿cuando no estaba hermoso?

-ja ja ja, que comediante.-dijo blaine aplaudiendo y acercándose-tu campanita te busca-le sonrió inocentemente luego de que nick haga una cara de "¿enserio?", luego vio a kurt y lo saludo diciendo que estaba feliz de verlo en dalton y kurt estaba volando en alguna parte dentro de los ojos casi marrones que hoy presentaba blaine.

-dile que no puedo, le estoy mostrando la escuela a kurt.

-oh no te preocupes, yo sigo, no tengo nada que hacer, ve.-dicho esto ultimo nick se despidió de kurt deseándole un lindo primer día, camino unos metros, luego se detuvo, se dio vuelta y grito "KURT,¿ME PAREZCO A PETER PAN?" "EMM NO" respondió kurt al instante, "TE LO DIJE BLAINE" luego se echaron a reír.

-¿porque le dices peter pan?-pregunto el castaño curioso, blaine y el caminaban sin rumbo alguno.

-no lo se, se parecen.

-¿y quien es campanita?-blaine soltó una risa estruendosa, luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos recordando que había chicos en clase y kurt no evito pensar que se veía adorable.

-es jeff, el novio de nick.-y kurt hizo un "oh" con la boca, ¿así que ahí se podía tener un novio libremente?-lo que pasa es que el chico es demasiado rubio-y rió una vez mas, pero esta vez bajo.

-¿entonces le pones apodos a todo el mundo?-kurt sonaba curioso pero divertido.

-claro.._.modelo de pasarela-_ y kurt no evito reír otra vez ¿acaso pasaría todo el día riendo?

-supongo que ahora me llamaras así.

-no si tu no quieres.

-ahh tengo privilegios.-dijo orgulloso

-solo por que eres nuevo, a ellos los conozco hace bastante tiempo, a ti solo hace..-pensó unos instantes-4 ocasiones, y en una de ellas choque tu auto, mereces poder elegir tu apodo..-luego de esa pequeña charla caminaron por los pasillos. "¿que lugares recorrieron?" "casi nada", había mentido, habian recorrido casi toda la escuela con nick, pero el echo de pensar en pasar mas tiempo junto a blaine le gusto, su respuesta tendría que haber sido algo así como "recorrí toda la institución pero solo diré que no para pasar tiempo contigo ¿te molesta?". estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando blaine volvió a interrumpir.

-esta es la biblioteca, también conocida como "el lugar preferido de blaine".- kurt le sonrió y blaine lo dejo entrar primero, le mostró los estantes y donde podía consultar libros de toda clase, luego dieron una vuelta atrás de los estantes y llegaron a una esquina apartada, donde había una mesa y una ventana que daba al patio.-suelo venir qui en mis tiempos libres, de echo venia de aquí cuando los vi, pido un te en la cafetería, tomo un libro y me quedo pensando en..en nada en realidad.-kurt lo miro seriamente, de verdad blaine parecía algo triste, como si ese lugar escondido fuera su rincón de depresión.-¿quieres sentarte? ya recorrimos todo y me duelen un poco las piernas.-otra vez blaine había cortado la linea de sus pensamientos, pero no le importaba, se había dado cuenta en esa ultima hora, que amaba hablar con blaine.

-entonces...¿que paso con tu auto?-el tono de blaine era de duda, de culpa, de tristeza ¿que rayos estaba sintiendo?.

-ya esta arreglado-kurt le sonrió-al parecer ese tema te tenia preocupado.

-si, estuve pensando bastante en ese día.-y el corazon de kurt se acelero por alguna razón ¿porque estaba feliz? lo único que haba dicho blaine era que había pensado en como su auto había chocado al de un extraño, pero ese extraño resultaba ser el, lo que lo llevo a pensar que quizas blaine había pensado en el. había sacado esa conclusión en un lapso de medio segundo, luego blaine continuo- aun no se que cosa extraña se apodero de mi carácter, nunca conduzco a mas de 80 km, supongo que iba metido en mis pensamientos, ese día no fue nada bueno.-kurt lo escuchaba atentamente y la verdad era como si blaine necesitara sacarse un peso de encima así que solo guardo silencio para dejar hablar al chico morocho.-me había dicho que estaba embarazada..-kurt abrió los ojos como un búho, blaine noto la cara de confusión en el castaño y siguió, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás.-mi novia, Amy, me había dicho esa que valla a su casa, fui y me dijo que estaba embarazada, al principio me quede en shock y luego me di cuenta de que ella y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a dormir en la misma cama juntos, entonces le dije que eso no era posible y ella solo no supo que responder, ahí me di cuenta que me había engañado y no solo eso, también parecía estar embarazada, así que salí furioso de su casa y luego ya sabes lo que paso, choque tu auto y todo lo medas.-kurt lo miraba con la expresión congelada y sin saber que pensar.

1-quería matar a esa perra. ¿como había podido engañar a alguien tan perfecto como blaine?

2-blaine de verdad la amaba, parecía estar afectado

3-¡esperen! ¿dijo "novia"? ¿esa cosa seguía siendo su novia después de lo que le había echo?

4-¿blaine era virgen?

5-necesito saber la segunda parte de la historia.

-¿era por eso que llorabas en el auto luego de que vayamos al seguro?.-kurt dijo preocupado y blaine lo miro confundido.

-entonces me viste..

-si, lo siento, pase con mi auto nuevo chocado por primera vez y te vi. -blaine rió ante la expresión de "mi auto nuevo chocado por primera vez".

-no te preocupes, y si, supongo que luego de mi fase de enojo me deprimí y pensé en lo estúpido que fui..

pasaron así 2 horas hablando, blaine termino de contarle que al parecer ella no estaba embarazada y que la había perdonado por que la "amaba" y todos merecen una "segunda oportunidad", también se disculpo por haberle contado todo su drama y kurt finalizo diciendo que a el no le importaba escucharlo y estaría para el siempre que lo necesitara, quizas comenzaba a comprender verdaderamente que blaine no era de su "bando" y simplemente lo trataría como tratas a un amigo mas, blaine agradeció la comprensión de kurt y se despidieron, definitivamente ese había sido un día bueno para el chico de ojos color cielo

* * *

buenoo ¡llegaste a leer todo! estoy tan orgullosa :') (? bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap y deja tu comentario, gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8-cuando se puede sin poder

¡hola! bueno...volví, tarde un poco pero acá estoy, es que con todo es de las fiestas y bla bla bla, ya saben, no pude, espero que les guste este cap la verdad es que me estoy tomando tiempo, si, no quiero apresurarme solo agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia y espero sus comentarios

ahora si, sin mas molestias de parte mía...el cap.

* * *

_cuando se puede sin poder._

las semanas habian transcurrido como minutos para kurt y era simplemente por que todo era demasiado bueno, tan bueno que apenas era creíble, y es que esas semanas el castaño se había enamorado como nunca de blaine y este se había convertido en su mejor amigo oficialmente. luego de la primera charla larga en la biblioteca -en la que solo hablo blaine- ellos se habian comunicado mágicamente bien, blaine se sentía extraordinariamente libre de hablar con kurt cualquier cosa y este se sentía feliz de ayudarlo y viceversa. y entonces recordó.

* * *

**semana 1:**

luego de esa charla con blaine en la biblioteca, los días se habian tornado especiales, blaine guiaba a kurt por toda la escuela hacia sus clases, menos una o dos, kurt se sentía alagado por el buen trato y la naturalidad de blaine, definitivamente era el típico caso del "uno en un millón" si bien kurt era algo-bastante- reservado, no quitaba que en las charlas siguientes en la biblioteca hablara de su vida y de su pasado. así había pasado la primera semana, con visitas diarias a la biblioteca, caminatas por los pasillos, anécdotas, y preguntas similares a "¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?

* * *

**semana 2:**

la segunda semana kurt comenzó a interiorizarse con el resto de los chicos, y no paraba de hablar con jeff tras enterarse de que era un amante de vogue igual que el, y ni hablar de la cantidad de momentos incómodos que se comió tras ver las escenas de amor en publico entre peter pan y campanita, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas que no habian sido echas para estar juntas, pero de alguna manera, habian encontrado la forma de engancharse perfectamente, wes le había prácticamente rogado que se una a los warblers, y blaine le decía que lo dejara en "paz" y espere a que se "ambientara" en la escuela para luego "involucrarse" en las actividades extracurriculares. se había acostumbrado al uniforme y lavarlo y plancharlo cada día, era un rutina, al igual que blaine y su gel, era algo, simplemente, infaltable.

* * *

**semana 3:**

de-pre-ción, extrañaba locamente a sus amigos de new directions, no los había visto en un mes y era algo fastidiante, sin contar el estúpido beso de blaine con la señora "le dije a mi novio que estoy embarazada de el y nunca tuvimos relaciones, suena lógico", eso le había echo sentir una bola de tristeza en su estomago , era como uno esos días en los que no estas seguro si estas despierto o dormido y lo único que te decís a vos mismo es "no siento nada" y quizas el miércoles ese se deprimió mas al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del chico ojos color miel, y que no podía evitar admirar todo de el, sobretodo cuando cantaba y bailaba al mismo tiempo. todo cambio un poco cuando blaine lo invito casualmente a un café en "the lima bean" y se puso mas feliz cuando blaine pidió la orden de el sin siquiera preguntarle "sabes mi orden de café" dijo kurt "claro" respondió blaine "tengo contactos" y se rieron, blaine se portaba como un ángel con kurt y lo hacia sentir querido, aunque el sabia que ese amor era de amistad y comprensión y entonces ese mismo viernes a la noche se volvió a deprimir y le contó a mercedes lo que le pasaba y ella le dijo "todo ira bien chico" y todo dejo de tener un poco de importancia.

* * *

**semana 4****: **

ese lunes kurt tuvo que estrechar a blaine en sus brazos mientras este lloraba repitiendo las palabras "soy un estúpido", kurt lo abrazo fuerte repitiendo "no te merece, blaine, todo estará bien, confía en mi" el sabia que quizas todo no iba a estar bien, pero no podía verlo así y no decirle nada, trataba de parecer calmado, pero solo quería matar a Amy de alguna cruel manera, al estilo freddy krueger.

blaine lo abrazaba mas, queriendo que todo terminase, y se dio cuenta en ese momento que de alguna manera, kurt lo entendía mejor que nadie, mejor que el, incluso y lo apoyaba, y lo ayudaba, incluso recordó lo que le había contado ese primer día en la biblioteca y sintió ese día tan lejano que tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas, mirar a kurt y decirle "gracias, gracias por todo, eres increíble" y kurt sonrió y lo llevo al baño donde blaine se limpio, y juntos fueron a cantar con los warblers "somewhere only we know" (un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos) y de alguna manera ambos sabían que ese lugar era la biblioteca y esa fue la primera vez que se miraron de una manera diferente como diciendo "tenemos un secreto que nadie sabe" y blaine sonrío y se olvido de todo.

* * *

-señor hummel, entregue la prueba- los pensamientos de kurt fueron interrumpidos por la señora syephan que lo miraba impaciente. kurt le entrego la prueba y supo que había echo casi todo mal, y todo por culpa de recordar esas semanas, pero que importaba, las había estado recordando cada noche, cada mañana, cada vez que miraba a blaine, y se pregunto si era muy obvio lo que el sentía.

salio del salón y se encontró con blaine que lo esperaba con su cabello peinado, la corbata alineada y sin una arruga y su sonrisa perfecta que hacia que se le formasen dos lineas sombre sus mejillas. simplemente, adorable.

-¿y?¿como te fue?-pregunto blaine curioso.

-mal.

-oh, bueno, no importa, es solo una prueba. ¿que te parece un café? yo invito.-blaine tomo la mano de kurt y corrió hacia la salida, como si el tiempo no fuera para siempre y cada segundo fuera importante, el castaño solo reía y se imaginaba ese momento en cámara lenta, perfecto. salieron de la institución y fueron al ya, muy concurrido por ellos, lima bean.

* * *

bueno es corto pero no me maten, acá es tarde así que me voy a dormir (?

hasta el próximo cap! {inserte corazon}


	9. Chapter 9-¿recuerdas cuando?

¡HE VUELTO! y les quiero decir que estoy deprimida, así que voy a escribir, ojala les guste

* * *

kurt iba en el auto amarillo manejando tranquilo un sábado a la tarde, estaba lloviendo y el tiempo no parecía presentar mejora alguna, había ido casualmente a comprar ingredientes para hacer una pizza. sus padres habian invitado a algunas personas a cenar y carole se encargaría de cocinar. el castaño reviso su celular al parar en un semáforo y vio que no tenia ninguna llamada de blaine, lo que era raro por que el chico siempre lo llamaba los sábados, el semáforo cambio y el siguió su camino, paso por la casa de blaine y vio su auto afuera estacionado, siguió su camino y a unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante vio a blaine sentado en el borde de la calle, mojado y al parecer llorando, kurt paro el auto en seco y blaine levanto la cabeza sin entender, vio a kurt y se paro. kurt salio del auto y antes de que pudiera emitir palabra blaine se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, sin explicación, sin enojo, sin respirar casi, solo lloraba. "vamos al auto" dijo kurt y blaine asintió.

ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto hasta la casa de kurt, bajaron y blaine, ya un poco, apenas un poco mas recuperado saludo a burt que se encontraba en el comedor, este preocupado le pregunto al morocho que le pasaba y por que su estado, pero todo lo que hizo blaine fue volver a llorar y burt entendió que las cosas iban peor de lo que pensaba, kurt guió por primera vez a blaine a su habitación y este callo en la cama como si eso fuera lo único que su cuerpo pensaba hacer. kurt se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la espalda en forma de apoyo. sabia que no debía preguntar que le pasaba, y esperaba con todo su ser que no este isa por una chica. el echo de ver a blaine en ese estado era devastador, ahí estaba, el chico mas dulce, energético y positivo del mundo llorando boca abajo en la cama de su mejor amigo.

-gracias.-murmuro blaine, y apenas se escucho.

-no hay problema.-respondió kurt.-¿que te parece si te das un baño?.-blaine se levanto y se limpio los ojos de las lagrimas. tenia lo ojos rojos y algo hinchados, así como tenia las mejillas coloradas y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-kurt...¿puedes prestarme ropa?.- kurt le sonrió y saco una remera que le iba grande junto a unos pantalones grises que nunca había usado. blaine le sonrió débilmente y fue al baño que kurt le había indicado la dirección.

-¿puede quedarse?.

-claro.-respondió burt.-¿que tiene?

-no lo se, nunca lo he visto así.-y kurt sonó demasiado preocupado.

-¿es un gran chico verdad?

-es único.- y por primera vez burt entendió que su hijo estaba completamente loco por blaine.

-solo trata de no salir herido.-y kurt lo miro y supo a lo que su padre se refería, y lo abrazo.

sintió los pasos de blaine y se dio vuelta justo cuando este se asomo por el pasillo, llevaba la remera algo ajustaba y los pantalones sueltos colgando de su cadera y tenia el pelo mojado y esa era la segunda vez que lo veía sin gel y era mas hermoso de lo normal, mucho mas hermoso, sus ojos estaban casi marrones y aun un poco rojos. kurt le sonrió y blaine hizo lo mismo. el castaño se acerco y le tomo la mano guiándolo, por segunda vez a su habitación.

blaine esta vez se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a hablar y kurt se sentó frente a el esperando. pero todo lo que hacia blaine era llorar en silencio y ocultar su rostro con sus manos.

-¡hey!.-dijo kurt, quitandole las manos.-deja de llorar. si no quieres decirme ahora, lo entiendo, pero dejemos el drama, ´¿que tal si ponemos música?.-blaine negó y kurt se paro, prendió la radio y empezó a sonar "shiver", kurt sabia que blaine amaba esa canción. blaine se rió ante la elección acertada y se paro, y empezó a cantar

"when you are close to me I shiver" y comenzó a hacer sus bailes, ambos reían y cantaban juntos, mirándose.

-¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste cantando esta canción en el baño?.-dijo blaine entre risas recordando aquel día.

-recuerdo que entre y estabas cantándote a ti mismo al espejo, con tu desodorante haciendo un micrófono.-y volvieron a reír a carcajadas.- lo mejor era que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia hasta que terminaste tu actuación.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo soy raro, pero tu, hummel entraste a un local solo para decirle a la empleada que su conjunto era lo menos "cool" que habian visto tus ojos, ¡la chica lloro kurt!.

-¡ella lucia mal! no cuenta. solo estaba siendo sincero con ella.-volvieron a reír.

-no puedes decirme que olvidaste la vez que llamamos desde la casa de nick para pedir pizza y te dijeron "claro señorita en media hora la llevamos" .-blaine exploto una vez mas y sostuvo sus manos en su estomago riendo inclinado hacia adelante mientras kurt se sostenía en su mueble también riendo.- y la cara del -rió - del chico al entregarte la pizza...el.-volvió a reír.-el creyó que eras mujer y su cara de "oh mierda es hombre". blaine cayo en la cama con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez de risa y kurt no evito pensar que se veía hermoso, el morocho respiro y suspiro.-dios kurt, eres el único que me puede hacer sentir mejor..¡te amo!.-y kurt se puso rojo, pero blaine no lo noto.

así pasaron las 2 horas siguientes, recordando, riendo, hablando, cantando y llorando, pero de la risa. a eso de las ocho de la noche, carole entro y saludo a los chicos, traía un pizza, dos vasos y una gaseosa. "no ensucien tanto" advirtió, y se fue.

-oye.-dijo kurt.-¿tus padres saben que estas aquí?.

-no creo.

-¿y si se preocupan? ¿porque no los llamas?.

-no se preocuparan, nunca lo hacen, y menos ahora. la pizza esta buenísima.-dijo blaine para cambiar de tema. ahora kurt tenia una leve idea de cual había sido el problema.

una hora después ya habian terminado de comer, blaine se ofreció a lavar los platos por mas que todos le decían que no lo hiciera, pero el se defienda diciendo "es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tanta atención" y carole pensó que blaine era un ángel de chico. luego de eso volvieron a la habitación.

-¿no te importa si te dejo solo un rato? me iré a tomar un baño.- blaine respondió diciéndole que no había problema.

-¿donde dormiré?.-pregunto blaine.

-en mi cama.

-¿y tu?.

-en mi cama..claro si no te molesta, es decir, es de dos plazas.

-no hay problema yo del lado izquierdo.-pidió blaine kurt se río y entro al baño. el echo de pensar que dormiría junto a blaine lo ponía loco, pero ya se había acostumbrado a verlo solo como un amigo ¡pero vamos! el morocho dormiría con el, era imposible no ponerse un poco feliz.-una ultima pregunta.-grito blaine.-¿tienes un pijama?.

-en el segundo cajón, toma el que quieras.-respondió kurt desde el baño y entro en la ducha.

blaine si sintió un poco solo por primera vez desde que había llegado. así que se dispuso a mirar la habitación, estaba perfectamente decorada y ordenada, los estantes tenían algunos trofeos de canto y fotos familiares. abrió el armario de kurt por curiosidad y vio toda la ropa colgada y planchada, en los estantes del costado había pantalones y remeras dobladas perfectamente, los zapatos estaban ordenados por tipo y color. nunca había visto a kurt con esa ropa, bueno, quizas una o dos veces, pero eso era todo. cerro el armario gusto antes de que burt entrara a la habitación.

-chicos, pregunta carole si quieren te o cae.-blaine le sonrió.

-kurt se estaba bañando, pero supongo que quiere un café. un te estaría bien para mi.-burt le devolvió la sonrisa y salio de la habitación. siguió ojeando y noto que había un estante con libros. se levanto de la cama y los comenzó a ver, vio uno que le llamo la atención y comenzó a leerlo parado, iban dos paginas cuando tocaron la puerta. blaine dejo el libro en la cama y ayudo a burt con las tazas, "gracias" dijo blaine, burt le respondo y volvió a salir. el morocho dejo la taza de kurt en la mesita del lado derecho, mientras el dejo la suya del lado izquierdo.

abrió el segundo cajón como kurt le había dicho y tomo la primera remera blanca que encontro junto con un short azul. la remera le quedaba ajustada, pero no le importo, sabia que toda la ropa de kurt le quedaba ajustada, en cambio el short le quedaba bastante suelto, se acostó en la cama, tomo el libro con una mano y el te con la otra y se dispuso a quemar el aburrimiento mientras kurt se bañaba.

unos minutos después kurt salio del baño con el pelo mojado y su pijama rojo, trato de no hacer ruido imaginándose que blaine ya estaría dormido, pero este estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas dentro de las frazadas, leyendo muy cómodo su libro favorito mientras tomaba algo de su taza. blaine no había notado su presencia, pero kurt no dejaba de pensar que se veía hermoso, y por unos segundos se dejo a si mismo imaginarse una vida con blaine. acostándose juntos todas las noches, leyendo juntos en un silencio nada incomodo. hablando mientras toman, café o lo que sea que blaine este tomando, pensó que probablemente era te, ya que el morocho adoraba tomar te de noche y lo sabia por que siempre que iban a dormir a la casa de nick o jeff el era el único que pedía te. sonrió al notar una taza de su lado de su cama y supo que era café, por que el morocho sabia que a kurt le encantaba el cafre. camino unos pasos y blaine noto su presencia, levanto el libro de su pecho y kurt noto que llevaba su remera de "likes boys" y se puso rojo.

1-era raro ver a blaine, justamente a blaine con una remera que decía que le gustaban los chicos

2-le quedaba condenadamente ajustada y lo hacia lucir demasiado sexy.

3- al parecer el chico no había tenido problema en usar esa remera y le pareció adorable

4-simplemente estaba hermoso, la luz tenue le daba gusto del lado derecho de su cara y hacia que sus ojos parecieran mucho mas oscuros de los que eran.

-wow, kurt. ¡tardaste mucho! ¿tienes un spa escondido ahí dentro?.-kurt se rió y se acostó junto a blaine.

-¿que tomas?-pregunto intrigado.

-te.

-lo imagine.- y volvieron a reír.

-oye, ¿me puedes dejar este libro unos idas? ¡es genial!

-claro, llevátelo. ¿quieres otra remera? es decir esa te queda algo ajustada, puede ser incomoda.

-no, gracias, me gusta esta remera.

siguieron hablando un rato mas acerca de la remera, kurt le contó cuando la había usado y blaine aseguro que kurt era la persona mas inspiradora que el había conocido, sin importa que, kurt estaba orgulloso de ser quien era y para blaine eso era algo único, terminaron de tomar sus bebidas y se dijeron buenas noches. ambos durmieron de su lado.

* * *

buenoo, este cap es un poco mas largo, espero les haya gustado y el cap que viene es el que seguro estan esperando. espero sus reviews! {inserte corazon}


End file.
